TMNT retold
by AussieDino
Summary: A retelling of TMNT I made/am making to practice my writing. This is basically how I would write TMNT, I will be taking inspiration for multiple series including the mirage comics 80's, 2003 and 2012 cartoon. First story so please give me criticism to help me improve. Rated T just in case. Enjoy!
1. First night out

TMNT retold

New York city, the city that never sleeps, filled to the brim with busy people who live their lives in ignorance of what lie beneath their feet. Underneath the streets of New York exist creatures that can only be described as the work of fiction. The sewer's where they call home, and is where they keep themselves hidden from prying eyes.

The creatures are quite unique an elder rat and four juvenile turtles each much larger than the animal they resemble. Their lair is small but large enough to accommodate them, in the middle of their makeshift living room, they train and practice their katas, for the rat, their sensei, Splinter he has been teaching them the ancient art of ninjutsu.

After they finish their training for the day they each bow to their sensei and he bows back. The four turtles turn to each other exchanging glances and nodding their heads, it is the one with the blue headband that steps forward, "Sensei, can we go up top tonight? I think we're ready" he asked hesitantly

Splinter looked down at his four students and adopted sons "my sons I know you grow more restless each day you are confined to these walls but I do not think you are ready for the world above, it is loud and full of dangers"

"but sensei it's not fair you get to go up top and scavenge all the time!" the red masked son Raphael shouted

"Yes, my son but I know what I'm doing, I used to live amongst the humans I know how they think, you do not."

"But sensei surely all the TV we've watched would prepare us for how humans act?" The youngest son the one with the orange mark asked.

"Michelangelo, how many times must I tell you, life is not like television"

"this isn't fair sensei, you can't keep us down here our whole lives, wasn't the point of teaching us ninjutsu, so we could defend ourselves on the surface? And besides you promised us that when we turned 15 we'd be allowed to go topside" the purple son asked.

Splinter looked at his sons for a good few seconds before sighing "forgive me my sons I know I promised but you do not know the world like I do, the land above is cruel and no matter how much you want to be accepted you won't be, the humans fear what they don't understand, they will shoot first and ask questions later."

Leonardo took a step forward after some silence "father I know your worried but you've training us our whole lives for this moment, we've not little kids anymore we know not to let ourselves be seen, please father 20 minutes on surface that's all we ask."

Splinter looked at his sons and again and sighed a breath of defeat "alright my sons, 20 minutes, but remember the ninja way 'strike hard and fade away into the night'"

The four sons beamed with joy and bowed to their sensei "Thank you, sensei" they said all at once.

Splinter watched helplessly as his terrapin sons left the lair taking with them the noise that filled the air for the last 15 years, Splinter while happy for his sons could only sit down and anxiously await their return his eyes fixated on the clock. "calm down, they will be fine, this is why you trained them all these years" he told himself with a sigh.

The four turtle brothers walked the sewer, just like they did all the time, but this was different for the first time in their lives they will see the outside world from street level. Though they were excited as soon as they reached the ladder to the surface did everything become all to real, an entire world was above them, a world full of dangers, a world where they were the monsters of peoples' night mares. Leonardo reached for the first ladder run but advanced no further as he turned to look at his brothers, each were joyful but also cautious.

"Remember we stick to the shadows" Leonardo stated as he journeyed up the ladder and pushed up the man hole cover, Leo stared in wonderment at the world he saw, the man hole lead to an alley but from the alley he could already see buildings in front of him and to the distance. Raphael was the next one up pushing past his brothers and up to where his only older brother stood, he too looked at the city of New York in amazement. Michelangelo bolted up the ladder after his older brothers letting out a bunch of "wow"s and "cool"s as he jumped around. Donatello was a bit hesitant always one to be wary he exited the sewer at a much more cautious rate, Once Donatello exited the sewers he too looked around in awe but choose to stick closer to the man hole then his brothers.

Michelangelo always the curious one, was the first to advance further, climbing the set of ladders on the side of the building they were next to, once on the roof he delightfully called out to his brothers "Dudes come up here it's so awesome!". Leonardo followed his youngest brother to the top of the building where he stood.

"Mikey, Were supposed to be stealthy, that means not to draw attention to ourselves!" the eldest quietly snapped at him, as the second oldest, Raphael hit Mikey across the head.

"sorry, I'm just so excited!" Mikey exclaimed beaming with joy, while indulging in his surroundings.

"whatever you say knucklehead" Raphael said giving the turtle in orange a noogie. "I'm excited too and I'm not alerting the whole city of my presence."

"As much as I hate to admit it Raph's right Mikey, be a bit quieter in your excitement" Donatello said finally joining his brothers staring at the city below.

"What do you guys want to do first? Go check out central park? look at the docks? Go skating?" Mikey fired off suggestions with excitement

"we're only supposed to be out here for 20 Minutes Mikey, also we're supposed to be sticking by the man hole, so why don't we just scout out the surrounding area, A ninjas greatest asset is knowing their surroundings, now remember be stealthy ninja" Leo said jumping from one building to the next with his brothers.

Their fun was stopped by the sound of an elderly women crying out "someone help me!" The brothers looked at the alley below. The elder was being held at gunpoint by a couple of thugs with dragon tattoos.

"we have to help her" Leo stated unsheathing his katana.

"but Sensei said to not be seen" Donnie butted in.

"Yeah but Sensei won't let an old lady be mugged either" Raphael stated pulling out his sais.

The four ninja turtles leapt down from the rooftops, weapons drawn, the eldest in blue wielded two katana, the second eldest in red bared twin sais, the second youngest in purple twirled his bō staff and the youngest in orange withdrew his double nunchaku. The dragon thugs were a bit stunned by the appearance of their enemies but quickly turned their attention and guns to the new threat.

"I don't know who ya' idiots think ya' are or why ya' have those weird costumes on but ya' made the wrong move messin' with dat purple dragons" the largest thug said stated holding his gun up aiming at Raphael. "now why don't we make dis easy, drop yer weapons and hand ova yer money" he smirked while his crew backed him up.

Raphael returned his look with a smirk of his own making the thug's expression falter "I think ya' the one who's going to be dropping yer weapon, dragon dork" he said ducking out of the way of an oncoming bullet and pushing his Sai under the thug's gun and twisting the gun with the thug attached to it into the ground.

Leonardo evaded some bullets swaying side to side before proceeding to slice his enemies gun in half and elbowing him in the gut making him land on his behind, before he could return to his feet Leo held the tip of his blade to his throat. "surrender evil-doer"

"Really Leo?! Evil-doer, really?!" Raph sighed facepalming, before striking a thug.

"what? that's how heroes talk" Leonardo said reddened in embarrassment.

"I agree with Raph, Leo you need to work on your heroic dialogue, you need a catchphrase or something dude" Mikey declared while flipping all over the place avoiding a barrage of bullets, distracting the thug while Donatello swiped him from behind with his staff, knocking him to the ground.

"not what I was saying, Mikey" Raphael sighed while helping Leo tie up the crooks.

"Great work team" Leo said smiling until he noticed the elderly lady must of ran off during the fight leaving her purse, which was picked up by Michelangelo.

"I'll go give this back to the lady" Mikey said joyfully running off.

"Wait Mikey!" Leo shouted but it was too late, the three older brothers ran to try and catch up with their youngest brother.

"here's your purse miss" Mikey beamed holding out the bag to her, she looked at him in horror slowly backing away.

"g-get away from me" she said shielding her body expecting the turtle to lunge out her, when the other turtles caught up to their brother, her eyes widened in even more distress and she turned around and ran "monsters! help me, someone help me!" she ran away screaming.

The street lights up in response to the women's outburst. "We got to go" Leo stated ushering his brothers into an alley but Michelangelo stood there staring off into the direction the lady went, a hurt look on his face. "come on Mikey we need to vanish" Leo gripped his arm pulling him away from where he stood, the orange masked turtle head dropped as he followed his brother, dropping the bag while he did so.

The four made it on to a nearby roof and stared into the street. "that was certainly an interesting experience" Donatello said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I could certainly get used to bustin' heads" Raphael said cracking his knuckles.

"You all did great work today but we should be getting home" Leo said yawning.

Splinter waited impatiently for his sons to come home, they were late, he told them 20 minutes and it was reaching an hour. He franticly looks between the clock and the lair entrance his mind running a mile a minute with possibilities of what could have happened, his thoughts were louder in the empty lair with no noise to drown them out. 'they're injured', 'they're been captured', 'they're being dissected', 'their dead' 'why did you let them go Splinter, now their dead and it's all your fault'

The sound of the turtles echoed voices in the sewer tunnels pulled Splinter from his thoughts and he gave a sigh of relief. The four terrapins entered the lair to a furious Sensei "My sons what time did you leave?" he asked calmly with his arms crossed.

"11:25" Leonardo responded.

"And what time is it now?" Splinter inquired anger seeping through

"12:35" Leonardo replied feeling guilty

"My sons you were only supposed to be out for 20 minutes! Do you know how worried I was?! I-I thought… I thought you were dead" he whispered the last part as he looked away. Splinter looked back at his sons angry again "your all grounded and will have an extra hour of training for two weeks"

"Hai Sensei" they all dropped their heads

"That's not fair we were late because we helped an old lady Sensei, she was being mugged" Raphael spat.

Splinter looked at his sons, his expression dropped "my sons, I proud of you for helping out those in need, it shows good character" Splinter hugged his sons.

"does that mean were off the hook?" Mikey asked

"No, you're still in trouble, I told you not to be seen by humans and you disobeyed me" Splinter said sternly. "now go to bed" he said pointing to their rooms, before retreating to his own.

Splinter slept for a good 20 minutes before his slumber was interrupted by his youngest son who opened the sliding door and whisper "S-sensei"

"what is it my son?" Splinter asked sitting up.

"sensei can I ask you something?" he hesitantly asked as splinter lit a candle next to his bed.

"Of course, Michelangelo what do you want to ask?" Splinter asked concerned by his son's pained expression.

"Sensei do you miss being human?" he fidgeted with his fingers as he asked.

"My son, why do you ask?"

"It's just that the women we helped s-she called us…monsters and I was wondering if you miss being able to talk to the people on the surface without them running in fear." The small terrapin looked down as he talked avoiding eye contact.

"I would be lying if said I didn't miss being human…" Splinter watched as his son looked up at him, hurt in his eyes "But that does not mean I would want things to happen any differently, Michelangelo, I love you and you're your brothers very much. I might have lost a lot when I transformed all those years ago but I gain something so much better as well as heightened senses, I gain a family, four wonderful sons to raise and cherish and I wouldn't trade away this life for anything, not even to be human as far as I'm concerned this new life is a blessing." The two embraced "now my son is there anything else concerning you? Its getting late"

"No Sensei, I think I'm good, goodnight" the freckled turtle bowed and retreated from the room.

Splinter smiled softly "goodnight my son" he whispered before blowing out the candle beside his bed.

elsewhere in the city of New York, a man and women worked franticly on mechanical contraption "are you almost finished the guiding system April? We have an interview with channel six in an hour" asked the glasses wearing man.

"one more system check and I'll run a test and then if I have to I'll recalibrate, but it should be done within the hour" Replied the woman with red hair.

"Hope it is, I'm counting on you April, if all goes to plan we can really help the city with this rat problem" The man patted her back as he said this before returning to his work.


	2. Dial M for MOUSER

**This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer**

 **Egyptian Rose who wrote "Doing well for your first story. Great first chapter, easy to follow and it had great flow. Just pay attention to grammar and capitalizations. I loved the way you portrayed the turtles and Splinter. Keep it up."**

 **Thank you so much Egyptian Rose, your review means a lot to me and I would like to thank you for review, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and thanks for the advice! I'm Also a big fan of your story, Sphere! Anyone who's reading this defiantly should check out Egyptian Roses' stories.**

Despite last night's events the morning in the lair was no different than any other day, Leonardo was the first to awake spending the early hours of the morning doing exercises and then joining master splinter in the dojo to meditate, the next awake is Michelangelo. Michelangelo spends his mornings preparing breakfast for his siblings and sensei. Donatello is the next awake but he's usually still half asleep, Mikey passes him his usual coffee and Donnie gives him a thankful smile. Raphael is the last to wake and is always in a grumpy mood while he waits at the table for breakfast to be served.

Splinter and Leo join the table and they all eat breakfast until their finished and before they start training they sit down to watch the channel six news. The TV turns on just in time for a new segment.

"last night our studio was granted access to an exclusive interview with an inspiring inventor who may have an answer to New York city's rat problem, Channel six's own Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe, here's the interview now, only on channel six" the man at the desk said as the screen cut to the interview.

"hello viewers Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe here with channel six and I'm here with Baxter Stockman of Stockman industries, now Mr. Stockman how about you tell us able this invention of yours" the interviewer held out the microphone to Baxter Stockman.

"Thank you Gambe, my assistant April O'Neil and I have been working on a solution to the cities rat problem for a while and we think we've finality found a solution!" he beamed with joy as his assistant brought a bizarre looking contraption up to the camera. "this is the product of our work we call it the Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries or MOUSERS for short"

"seems a little forced" Leonardo stated as they continued to watch the news.

"How about a demonstration Mr. Stockman?" Gambe asked.

"Of course, observe" Baxter said as the MOUSER was released into a maze "so in this maze we have released five average New York rats and using the MOUSERS state of the arc technology they are able to locate the vermin and deal with them accordingly"

The MOUSER ran through the maze locating a rat, the rat tried to run for it but the little robot picked the rodent up in its mouth and crushed the rat's spine in its' jaws killing it instantly, blood trickled down its' mouth as it swallowed the rat and preceded after another rat.

Splinter had to look away in discomfort, since becoming a rat he had gained quite a bit of sympathy for the rodents he resembled, Michelangelo summed up his thoughts perfectly as he almost vomited at the sight and expressed his repulsion "oh that's disgusting, how can people treat rats that way they never hurt anybody"

"Actually, Mikey rats carry pathogens that can cause vomiting and fever in humans and can cause a multitude of diseases such as Rat-bite fever and Leptosirosis" Donatello stated a matter of fact-ly.

Michelangelo simply stared at Donnie in disbelief before he was able to say anything he was interrupted by the TV.

"We now join Gambe live with Baxter Stockman for the activation of the MOUSERS"

"Thank you, Charles Pennington, we are here today with Baxter Stockman for the activation of the Mousers, cared to elaborate, Mr. Stockman"

"Of course, this a very important day for our company, the first of hopefully many were we will release MOUSERS into New York to deal with the ongoing rat problem. As this is the first time they will be released out to the public, we have chosen a secluded area, the New York city sewer system."

Splinter looked nervously at the TV before turning to his sons, "My sons I feel it would be best to keep an eye on these MOUSERS as I fear they might be a potential threat"

"hai sensai" the turtles said in unison before leaving the lair.

At Stockman industries

Stockman returned to the lab, April was sitting at the computer, she turned to him briefly "hey, how was the interview?" she asked

"Tiring, I didn't get much sleep last night"

April simply hmmed a response, she was quite engrossed by the screen, she was looking through Baxter's coding. "there seems to be some weird anomaly with the coding" she said concerned "Something called the MIRAGE protocol" Stockman gave her a look, she dug deeper and was shocked by her findings "th-these are plans to hold the city hostage, Baxter t-this is illegal what are you thinking!"

He smirked "April don't be like that, you and I both know that is gig would only be profitable for so long, think once we kill all the rats in New York, then what? It woun't be long before other companies release their own knock of brands or some crummy animal rights group notices, this whole MOUSER thing was merely a distraction, you've got to see the bigger picture, we have the ultimate machine to get us rich! Don't you want to be rich, April?"

"not if it means breaking the law Baxter, I agree to this project to help people, that's all I ever wanted to do!"

"I see…" he said quietly before lunging at her grabbing her by the hands and moving her towards a garage chute that led to the sewer and throwing her down "well if you're not with me you're against me!"

April landed in the sewer with a loud thump, everything hurt, but the pain wasn't something she could worry about at this moment as familiar metallic footsteps echoed through the sewer, she ran as fast as she could, metal jaws snapping at her ankles.

Elsewhere in the sewers, the four terrapins walked the sewers searching for the MOUSERS to make sure they don't find the lair, when Leonardo suddenly stopped.

"why'd we stop?" Raph grunted annoyed.

"Shh, did you hear that?" Leo got into a fighting stance, but only silence was heard.

"hear what fearless?" he asked grumpily "I don't he- "suddenly a feminine scream boomed through the tunnels.

"lets' go!" Leo stated taking off, with his brothers in tow.

When the turtles were insight of the women they noticed she was being attacked by the MOUSERS, one clamped on her leg pushing down, close to snapping it.

A shuriken shot through the tunnel lodging into the head of the MOUSER. The robot's eyes went black and it fell to the ground.

"Donnie, you make sure she's alright Raph you take the ones on the left, Mikey right and I'll take middle."

"hai" they all responded, taking off to do their respected tasks.

April stared at the MOUSER that used to be firmly clutching on her leg in confusion, where did the ninja star come from, but a voice quickly snapped her out of her thoughts, "excuse me miss I-" as she looked up, she saw something weird, it was a giant reptilian thing and whatever that thing was she knew it was but it looked scary, furious and non-friendly so she screamed and tried to back away but the pain in her leg was too much and fainted.

"Ya 'pose ta help her, Donnie, not scare her" Raphael said barely containing a laugh at his brother's misfortune.

Leonardo quickly skewered the MOUSERS with his katana, before helping Mikey, nunchaku as it turned out weren't the best weapon for dealing with small robots, but Raphael cleared his MOUSERS quickly.

"come on let's get out of here before more come" Leo stated and waved for his brothers to follow.

"what about her?" Donatello asked gesturing to the women who was hoisted on his shoulder.

"I guess we could take her back to the lair, I mean she's hurt and I mean Sensai lets me bring home injured animals all the time, why would this be different?" Mikey contemplated

"Mikey, this isn't one of your cats or a bird with a broken wing, this is a human being, someone who could tell others about us" Leo said eyes never leaving the unconscious women.

"I don't think we have much of a choice, she needs help, also she I'm pretty sure she is the lady from the news the assistant of Blixter Stickman, was that his name? anyway maybe she can help us with this MOUSER problem and besides she's already seen us" Donatello tried to reason.

"I guess we'll have to take her to the lair, I wonder why the MOUSERS were chasing her?" Leonardo pondered

Splinter has come to expect some very strange things from sons regarding what they've brought home over the years from injured animals to a very unsavory magazine but this tops all of them, a human. Splinter just stared in shock, his sons looked at him in guilt they knew the rule 'No one must know who we are'. For someone who used to be human, he knew better than most that his own kind can't be trusted, this woman will most likely be their downfall.

"Sensai, can we keep her?" Michelangelo asked cheekily trying to defuse the awkwardness in the room bless his efforts but they fell on deaf ears.

Leonardo always the first to voice in defense of his brothers, spoke "Sensai I know this may look bad but she's hurt and can help us with the MOUSER problem"

Splinter stroked his beard in thought, he stared at each of his sons faces before turning to the women, she was the same women on TV, maybe she a victim in this too, curse you Splinter for raising such well-meaning sons he shook his head at the thought with a small smile on his face. "My sons, I have given this much though and I think I'll trust your judgment, now lay her on the couch and make sure she's comfortable, she is going to wake up very scared and no doubt confused so, we need to show her we are no threat"

A good 20 minutes later she awoke, "oh my head- "she tried to sit up but her foot wasn't having it, she hissed in pain.

"don't move, your leg is still healing, wait a few more minutes for the swelling to go down." She snapped her head around to the owner of the voice, it was that thing! She cursed under her breath "you mean that wasn't a dream?" she sighed before exploding in questions "w-who, what are you?"

"Allow me to answer that miss O'neill" her eyes wided at the presence of the rat, she was literally shaking with fear

"h-how do you know my n-n-name?" she asked scared for her life.

"fear not miss O'neil I recognize you form the television, I mean you no harm"

"great! Just great! Best day ever fist I burn my breakfast then my business partner and best friend since collage betrays me and now I've been kidnapped by four what I think are turtles and a giant rat, that not only know my name but watch TV?! I'm going to close my eyes and everything will go back to normal" she closes her eyes and opens them but sighs once again shaking her head in her hands. "can you at least tell me what you guys are?"

"perhaps an explanation is due, but first introductions, my name is Splinter and this are my sons, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo" he said while he pointed to his sons. "our story starts 15 years ago, when I was a human by the name Hatamo Yoshi and I just moved from Japan to New York after the death of my Wife and Daughter, they were killed by a vengeful man named Oroku Saki, I planned to start my life anew here but Saki had followed me and was planning to end my life, after a confrontation and a long-winded chase I managed to escape him in the sewer.

While I was in the sewer I found four baby turtles walking around in some strange ooze and a broken canister marked TCRI. From what I could hear from the surface a young boy saved a blind man from getting hit by a truck and the canister flew out of the truck knocking a boy's turtles into the sewer. I attempted to clean the ooze of the turtles but ended up getting it on myself it didn't burn at first and the turtles didn't mind so I scooped them up in a box and carried them further into the sewers until the transformation began, it was a painful process having my body mutate but once it was over I looked back to the box and noticed the turtles had doubled in size. I caught a glimpse of myself in a nearby broken mirror and quickly realized what I had become, and that I can't live on the surface anymore. I raised the turtles as my sons and taught them to defend themselves with ninjutsu."

"wow that was an interesting story Splinter, I can't be believe you guys have been living down here for 15 years and no one's noticed… wait a minute their only teenagers?" She asked confused "So you guys are teenage, mutated, turtle, ninja?"

"something like that" Replied Donatello with a smirk.

"enough chit-chat, can you tell us why you were getting attacked by your own gizmos?" Rachael snapped

"oh right… well you see Baxter Stockmen, my partner, he wants to use the MOUSERS to hold the city at hostage and make the government pay him and when I said I wanted no part in it, he tried to kill me, my guess is if the MOUSERS killed me it could be passed off as a malefaction, but anyway, we've got to find a way to stop him"

"how will we do th-" Raphael was cut off by the sound of metal scraping trough brick and stone.

"sounds like he's activated more MOUSERS we have to go disable them and destroy all the coding or he'll just make more and they will keep coming back" April stated while failing to get up "someone help me up" Donatello did, she attempted to stand but the pain jolted up her leg, causing her to fall back, the purple masked turtle caught her "mind if I lean on you?" she asked

"n-not at all" Donnie replied blushing.

The MOUSERS managed to bust trough the wall, double the number of the last ones.

"my sons you must go now" Splinter stated as he started to fight.

"but sen-" Leo started

"I'll be fine, now go!"

They ran through the sewer more MOUSERS had started to chase them, it became apparent that April was slowing the turtles down.

"April get on my back" Donnie commanded crouching down in front of April

"But I don't want to hurt you" she said unsure.

"trust me, I mean I can carry Raphael, and you don't look nearly as heavy as he is"

April gave him an unamused look.

"Smooth Donnie" Mikey said giving him two thumb ups

"yeah, real smooth Donnie" Raph said snorting in barely controlled laughter. While Donnie reddened in embarrassment.

April rolled her eyes and piggy-backed on the turtle, after she was on, he ran. She was having a bit of trouble staying on but soon got the hang of it.

"April what street is Stockman industries?"

"Hart street, you can't miss it"

The four terrapins and one human soon reached the street and proceeded to venture out of the man hole "April this is a stealth mission so we need you to stay quiet okay?"

"okay, can do"

The five stopped at the side of the building, they noticed an open window on the second story and got out their Shuko hand claws and ashiko foot spikes from a bag Mikey had been carrying.

"Hold on April" Donatello said beginning to climb

"you've got to be kidding me you're going to climb with me on your back?!" she exclaimed.

"yes, now try not to move to much"

They climbed the building and slipped through the window, April guiding them to the computer room, just before they could get to the desk they were stopped by an all too familiar voice.

"Ahh, April, I thought the MOUSERS disposed of you…" he sighed annoyed before turning his attention to the turtles "and what in god's name are you guys supposed to be? Some punk kids in costumes?" Raphael was about to say some crude remark but Baxter continued "it doesn't matter, MOUSERS attack!"

"April, get to the computer, we'll deal with this" Leonardo commended as his katana were drawn and he started slashing, his brothers following suit, except Donatello who chose instead to guard April.

"Damn he locked me out" April cursed as she desperately tried to over-right the programing, Donatello behind her swinging his _bō_ staff knocking MOUSERS out of the way.

"I know a little about hacking, if you want some help?" he asked, April was surprised that the turtle knew anything about computers since he grew up in a sewer.

"Okay turtle, tell me what to do" she replied.

The two-exchanged info with Donnie taking breaks to push back the MOUSERS.

Donatello's brothers were also putting up quite a fight destroying MOUSERS left and right, Stockman realizing his plan has bene thwarted, decided to make his escape in the commotion.

"Oh no you don't" Michelangelo shouted as he caught sight of the fleeing inventor, before catching him with his kusarigama .

"let me go freak" Stockman said as he struggled in the chain, Mikey threw him into a storage closet and locked it.

"sorry dude but you're a villain, and they never win" Mikey smirked as he turned his attention back to the MOUSERS that began swarming around him.

As they fought, the MOUSERS suddenly shut down, they all looked at April, "April you did it!" Donnie beamed with joy while patting her on the shoulder awkwardly.

"I couldn't have done it without your help Donnie" she smiled, he blushed at the use of his name. "I'll need to call the cops on Stockman though, but don't worry I won't mention you guys"

"Let's go guys, we need to make sure master Splinters okay" Leo said, making his way to the window they entered.

"can I come?" April asked, they gave her a weird look so she added on "it's just that this is all kind of my fault, I helped create the MOUSERS and I feel bad that you guys got affected and I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't make sure if he was alright, it will ease my conscience"

April sent the police all the information about the MOUSERS and left with the turtles, since Baxter was trapped the police wouldn't have any problem arresting him.

A few minutes later a tall and slender police woman, entered the building, and went to the trapped Baxter stockmen, she opened the door, gun in hand "Mr. Stockman, I'm officer Lin Koyobashi, and now I've got your attention, I'd like to offer you a proposition"

"whatever it is you can forget it" he said bitterly.

"Hear we out, because the way I see it, I hold all the cards" she smirked twirling a small businesses card in her hand. "I have some associates who could use someone like you, someone with your …abilities" she held out the card "And I'm willing to make a deal, you join our little organization and I say, you put up a fight and got away but if you're not interested, I arrest you and I'm hailed as a hero, way I see it I win either way" she smirked sending chills down Baxter's spine

"What would your 'little organization' need me to do?"

"We that's the beauty of it, you'll get to tinker to your hearts content, give us some cool gadgets and you get protection, after this little stunt your no doubt a wanted national criminal and terrorist and besides what have you got to lose?" she had him, like a fly in a spider's web.

Baxter took the card running off he didn't get far before she caught his attention again. "oh, and you better call that number not only is every cop in the city keeping an eye out for you, if you fail to contact that number in the next 24 hours, I will come after you and It will not be to arrest you, you said it earlier yourself, if you're not with me, you're against me."

"H-how did you?-" he looked at her confused.

"let's just say, my associates and I have eyes and ears everywhere" she smiled before disappearing into the shadows.

Back at the sewers, the turtles looked with dismay at their home, it was destroyed, the couch ripped up, counters and tables flipped, TV broken fifteen years of memories destroyed in the span of an hour. but that didn't matter their sensei sat leaned against the broken couch, bloody and bruised, his sons hugged him and made sure he was alright as April simply watched from a distance thinking about how human they were and feeling guilty about this whole situation and her first thoughts about them.

"my sons, as much as I appreciate the concern and affection, I am fine, a little bruised but fine, and it's thanks to you all… but I'm afraid we have another issue at the moment and that's the lair, it's in ruin, we must focus the efforts on rebuilding"

"you could stay with me?" she said unsure of the question "I mean I feel kind of guilty about this whole thing, and if this will help, let me make it up to you guys"

"if it isn't too much trouble miss O'neil then we will accept your offer, it will be good to have somewhere warm and soft to sleep while we restore the lair" Splinter smiled to her 'maybe not all humans are bad'


	3. Your ready

**Warning for swears.**

The full moon was high in the sky, slightly obscured by clouds, bathing New York city in a soft moon lit glow, the day started out as a disaster for a woman and some mutated animals but the night was almost perfect. The small group of six moved silently through the night avoiding detection as they made their way to April's home.

"okay guys here we are" April exclaimed referring to the building in front of her.

"wow April you live in a store?" Michelangelo asked at the sight of the shop labeled 'second time around'.

"I live above it, it's my dad's store, I'm looking after it while he's in hospital" she said sadly making her way into the store.

"what's wrong with him?" Mikey asked

"my son it's rude to pry into someone else's personal matters" Splinter said shooting his youngest a look.

"oh yeah, sorry April" he said guiltily.

"It's alright, he has something wrong with his lungs" She replied making her way up the stairs

She opened the door to her home on the second floor. "welcome to my home I guess, I'll sent up some blankets and pillows and things, help yourself to the TV or a shower or whatever, make yourselves at home." April said cheerfully before leaving the small living room.

"my sons before we settle ourselves down, I have an announcement" Splinter said, hesitant in what he was about to say. "Over the last two days, my sons you have proven to me that you are more than capable of looking after yourselves, so after meditating on it, I have decided that while the surface is dangerous, but you have proven though bravery and strength that you are ready, to explore on your owns, within reason of course"

His sons looked at each other joy and excitement on their faces, Splinter couldn't help himself and smiled softly. "may we go out tonight sensei?" Leonardo asked.

"Of course, my sons, just remember your training, strike hard and fade away into the night" his sons group hugged him and proceeded to leave out the window. Splinter leaned his hands on the windowsill and watched his sons go, a soft smile on his face and a sad look in his eyes.

April watched the exchange from the door way, a tray with a teapot in her hands. "would you like some tea Splinter?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, please miss O'neil" he said quietly. She brought two cups of tea to the windowsill and stared into the night with the large mutated rat, both sipping quietly.

"they looked pretty happy" she said softly as she smiled breaking the silence once more.

"yes, they are quite restless for adventure" Splinter took another sip.

"you look kind of sad to see them go?" she asked turning to him, staring him in the eyes.

"I am afraid miss O'neil, I have spent my whole life raising them and training them for this moment but what if it's not enough? I am well aware that people like us are not welcome to roam freely, people of our oddity are not allowed to exist and I accept that but I'm afraid my sons might not, one wrong move miss O'neil and I lose everything I have left" Splinters hands started to shake slightly "one wrong move and humanity will break them, lock them away, treat them like the animals they mutated from and rip them apart."

"I sure they will be okay Splinter" she said patting him awkwardly on the back.

"I hope you are right miss O'neil not just for my sake but theirs, I do not look forward to the day where they are forced to accepted that the world despite all their wishing will not accept them" he finished his tea and the two sat their watching and waiting for the return of the turtles.

Feet dashed across the roof, four very happy turtles jumped about taking in the sights once more, they stopped when they saw the commotion in a street below. Purple dragons were doing something shady in the alley they looked to be breaking into some building.

The previous evening Baxter Stockman fled the scene, making a dash for the nearest place of privacy before calling the number on the card he received from the crooked cop.

"Hell'o who's dis?" a deep voice asked

"um, I-I'm B-Baxter Stockman and I-" he stuttered nervously something about the guys voice sent shivers down his spin.

"git ta tha point! Ya' goddamn wastin' ma fuckin' time"he boomed through the phone.

"O-okay, a lady named Lin Koyobashi told me to call you-"

"did ya' say Lin Koyobashi? Ya' must be somethang special ta attach dat broad's attention"

"she told me I could build stuff for her 'organization'?"

"ya' some kinda mechanic? Sorry we got one of those"

"I'm not just a mechanic I'm a mechanical engineer who specializes in artificial intelligence and robotics, I made the MOUSERS"

"Oi ya made those? I knew there was a reason that Lin liked you. tell ma where ya at, so I can send someone ta pick ya up."

Baxter waited a good twenty minutes for the car to pull up, in it was a woman that had black hair with a purple streak and a purple eastern dragon tattoo on her arm. "ya' Baxter Stockman?" he nodded at her question and she smiled "then get in poindexter" she said opening the door of the car. He hesitantly got into the car.

"so um… what's your name?" Baxter asked trying to break the silence as they drove down the busy streets of New York city.

"names Angel" she said cheerfully.

"okay so... what's with the tattoo? Like dragons or something?"

"oh, naw, that tat is just for the gang I'm in, ya know, ever heard of Purple dragons? We're kind of a big deal!, but if you want ta see a sick tat check this one out" she said turning around to reveal closed bird wings on her back, making her look more like a literal 'angel'.

"yeah, it's uh.. very nice" he said his mind still drifting over how the hell all this happened.

"thanks, amigo" she said punching him lightly in the shoulder. After a few more minutes of driving they arrived at a mansion with a large muscular guy in a white suit out front and a scruffy looking tall and slender man with a dragon tattoo on his face next to him.

"ah, Baxter Stockman, allow me to introduce myself I am Hunn" he said holding out his hand to shake, this guy was terrifying "and this is my longtime friend Cedric, he was the man you spoke with on the phone with."

"it's uh, nice to meet you both, so what do you need me to do?"

"straight to the point, I can tell were going to get along great, first things first you're going to have to prove yourself faithful, we've got a heist going on, down at an arms dealer ship, and we need a getaway driver, think you're up to it stockman?"

"a heist?" he asked as the realization suddenly dawned on him, his whole life was ruined and he has hit rock bottom.

Back to the present the turtles stared down at the streets, they recognized some of the punks form the first night out, they were with others and they all seemed to be breaking into some store.

"come on, those punks are stealin' lets go teach them a lesson" Raph said drawing out his sais before jumping down and his brothers were following suit.

"ya got to be kidding me, you wackjobs again" exclaimed the man from the night previous, he was he was a pretty average man looking man except for his fiery orange hair, his dragon tattoo only slightly seeable on his neck the rest obscured by his clothes. "oi fellas it's those blasted shellbacks again"

"oh, I'm going to enjoy ripping them from their shells!" shouted another familiar man from last night he was larger and was bald, he flipped out a knife.

"If ya rip out one of ma brothers from their shells, I'll personally rip out your spine and see how you like it bald-y" Raphael said leaping into to battle sais blazing.

"Raph no killing" Leo stated as he deflected bullets with his katana, as Mikey pulled the gun out of a purple dragon's hand with his kusarigama.

"can I at least break the dude's legs?" Raph chuckled clearly joking but they didn't know that.

"you'll have to clean the bathroom every day for a month if you do" Leo said knocking the opponent down before noticing that Donnie was cornered.

"yer right it isn't worth it" Raphael said while kicking a goon in the stomach and then proceeding to elbow him into the ground.

Donnie didn't realize until it was too late and his shell hit the wall, four thugs had backed him into a corner he held his bō in a defensive stance, when suddenly Leo attacked the thugs when their backs were turned. Having a bit more leg room Donnie attacked, hitting them in the heads and swiping their feet.

"Angel need backup we have a situation here" the bald man stated into a phone.

"we're coming Tatsu!" the womanly voice chirped back.

At the getaway van, Angel turned off her phone and turned to Baxter "alright newbie ready for your first fight?"

"do I have a choice?"

"no, but come on it'll be fun!"

The two entered the alley way and were surprised by the four terrapins currently fighting their allies.

"Bout time you to got here!" shouted Tatsu currently fighting the red banded turtle, dodging his sais.

"it's those damn turtles again!" Baxter shouted angrily, drawing the attention of Michelangelo and the two guys that he was fighting.

"oh my god guys it's blinker Stankman" Michelangelo exclaimed before quickly swerving out of the way of a punch, the guys he was fighting were defiantly persistent about trying to hit him.

"my name is Baxter Stockman, you, insufferable reptile!" he yelled angrily. "angel give me a gun, I'm got a plan"

"huh, I wonder how Baxter got out of jail?" Donnie wondered knocking out two of the guys that had him cornered before joining Leo in his fighter against another three guys. Raphael was still trying to take on Tatsu but the bastard was fast and was managing to land a few lucky hits. Michelangelo has managed to take down one of the guys he was fighting but he was interrupted by someone grabbing his shell from behind.

"alright you freaks, hands up, I'm got your… whatever this turtle's relation is to you." Baxter stated holding the smallest turtle at gun point, the cold metal jammed into his head.

"Mikey!" they all screamed, fear spread across Mikey's face.

"now I'll let him go but you have to back down let us take, whatever we came here to take and-"Baxter was cut off by the sounds of sirens, while his head was turned trying to locate the sound, Leonardo threw a shuriken at the gun, sending it flying out of his hand.

"Vanish!" Leonardo yelled and his brothers leaped up the fire escape, the police were here and the purple dragons realized this too, as they made a break for it.

"can we go home?" Mikey asked quietly

"yeah, it's getting late." Leo replied, they were all a little shaken up about the events of the night and a nice quiet night's sleep was a welcome distraction.

"Baxter Stockman" Baxter snapped his head to the women saying his name it was her again.

"Lin Koyobashi, what do you want?" he asked a bit on edge that she was able to sneak up on him.

"I've been watching you tonight and to put it simply I'm impressed with how you handled the situation and 'impressed' is not a word I use lightly."

"um, thanks?" he said unsure of what was happening.

"I put you in the purple dragons to prove yourself and now after tonight you've attracted his attention" she said pointing to a shadowy figure who was sitting at the other side of the room.

Splinter was relieved to see his sons once more alive and well, it was late and April had retreated to bed, Splinter could not bring himself to sleep while his sons were out there but upon seeing them okay his need to sleep let itself be known. "my sons I am so glad you are okay, you must be tired please go to the second last room, miss O'neil has set up beds for you"

Splinter watched as his sons left for the room but his eldest stayed behind.

"Sensai are you sure you made the right decision in making me leader?" Leo asked quietly.

"Leonardo, my son I know that leadership is a difficult journey and you might not always like the responsivity given to you but I wouldn't give you such a responsibility if I didn't think you were capable of it. I have watched you and your brothers grow and seen each of you develop into individuals over the past 15 years I have seen the workings of a leader in you Leonardo, a leader that your brothers need."

"but what if I make a mistake? What if my leadership gets someone hurt?"

"mistakes are inevitable but with them comes a valuable learning experience. Not one is perfect my son, I know I currently am not." Splinter stated with a smile gesturing to himself.

Leonardo thought for a moment and gave a soft smile "thank you, sensei" he said quietly before yawning.

"your welcome my son" Splinter whispered softly but the turtle had retreated to his room before he could hear.

 **Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter than the others but I had a lot of trouble with it.**


	4. Ninja and Pizza

April awoke early in the morning and walked into living room ready to start her day as normal when she noticed a giant man-sized rat watching her TV, she stopped for a second as she recounted the events that led up to this moment.

"good morning miss O'neil" he greeted

"Oh-uh hey Splinter" she said with a yawn "where are the turtles, did they make it back okay last night?" she rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up.

"they are in the room sleeping, they should be up soon though. They had an eventful night."

"I'm glad they're okay" She smiled and the blue masked turtle walked into the room.

"good morning Sensai and April" Leonardo greeted with bow like one would do in japan.

"morning Leo" she greeted giving him a little wave.

"good morning Leonardo." Splinter greeted while Leonardo joined him on the couch and April soon followed suit.

The news was on the television and Charles Pennington seemed to be hosting the segment.

"-now onto a grimmer story, Baxter Stockman, creator of the MOUSERS, has recently been discovered as a no-good crook and was planning on using the MOUSERS to break into a bank and terrorize the city. Yesterday he managed to evade police and is currently at large, police are advising people to avoid contact and call 911 immediately if you see him, he could be armed and dangerous.

We are joined today with officer Lin Koyobashi, she is currently the last person to see Stockman, Offer Koyobashi, would you please tell the watchers of channel six what happened yesterday afternoon."

"certainly, yesterday afternoon, I received an email and call with Stockman's plan and reacting quickly I when to arrest him, but he put up a fight and managed to get away, I am now currently leading the team to bring him back into custody."

"I can't believe he got away!" April exclaimed at the news.

"we saw him last night, he was fighting alongside the purple dragons" Leo stated.

"oh no, what if he comes after me?" April freaked out a little.

"don't worry April, your under ninja turtle protection" Michelangelo beamed gleefully as he entered the room "we will take down anybody who tries to hurt you!"

" really? Thank you so much guys, it means a lot" April smiled hugging the freckled turtle, after the exchange, April looked to the kitchen "you know what I just realized I haven't eaten since yesterday, I know it's a bit unconventional for breakfast but how does pizza sound?" she asked.

"Pizza sounds lovely miss O'neil" Splinter replied as his sons gave him a weird look.

"Sensei what's pizza?" his youngest asked in wonder.

"you haven't had it in a while but when you were very small I used to bring home pizza crust, you were all quite fond of it."

"I keep forgetting that you probably didn't have access to a lot of food, when living in the sewers" April said sadly.

"It is true that food was scarce, many nights we went to bed hungry but it got easier with time" Splinter reminisced.

"April can I help you cook?" Mikey asked.

"Sure, if you'd like" April grinned as the smallest turtle followed her into the kitchen. She got out the ingredients and began to instruct him how to prepare the dough, the two had fun preparing the pizza.

"So, tell me April what's it like living up here?" the small turtle asked dying of curiosity.

"It's nothing special, I've lived in New York all my life with my parents and sister and graduated at Baruch College, which got me into the whole Baxter Stockman mess, but please tell me about yourself and your family, it must be exciting to be a ninja turtle." she smiled at him, trying to take the focus off herself.

"really, you want to know about us? Okay, what do you want to know?" he asked surprised.

"how about introductions? I know your names but not much else"

"oh, okay! well Leo is the oldest and he can be a real stick in the mud, always nagging but he has our best interests at heart, he also has an inability to cook and is a strong believer that the toaster hates him." He chuckled slightly "next is Raph, he has a tempter problem, I swear every little thing sets him off, but deep down he's a teddy bear… don't tell him I said that. Then there's Donnie, he's a genius, always building and tinkering, I think he'll explode if his hands aren't busy with some invention.

Lastly there's Splinter, our father and sensei, he's kind and caring but can be quite strict, he's calm, collective and very wise, always giving us lectures and advice. He also really likes soap operas" he grinned

"reminds me of my dad, I guess all dads are similar no matter the appearance" April smiled at him and when to check the pizza.

"April do you have any coffee?" Mikey asked suddenly.

"yeah in the pantry, didn't think you were the type to drink it."

"naw, it's for Donnie, he has a cup every morning it's like his life-line."

"Oh okay" she smirked, pulling the pizza out of the oven. "pizza's done, I'll go grab everyone for breakfast" she said as she left the room and told the three remaining turtles and their sensei to come to the table for breakfast.

Everyone sat down at the table, Mikey passed Donnie his coffee.

"Itadakimasu" the mutants said collectively before they started eating.

"i-eat-a-ki-what?" April asked confused.

"Itadakimasu, it's a common Japanese greeting, said before you start eating, it can translate into either 'I humbly receive' or 'thanks for the food'" Donatello stated, she 'oh'-ed and smiled at his response thinking it was lovely, Donnie blushed there was something about April that made his heart skip a beat.

"oh my god! Pizza tastes sooooooooooo good!" Michaelanglo squealed in excitement, his brothers happily agreed.

Elsewhere

"Baxter Stockman, allow me to introduce myself, I am Oroku Saki or the shredder, leader of the foot" a large Japanese man greeted.

"hello?" Baxter greeted but his voice came out unsure.

"Allow me to get to the point, I'm sure your familiar with Lin Koyobashi?" he asked referring to the lady in the room, Stockman nodded. "well she is my spy, she keeps on eye on this city for me, she is my eyes in the police station and in charge of keeping the peace between the foot and the purple dragons. Koyobashi has been keeping a special eye on you and last night's quick thinking has proven you as a valuable asset, that potential would be wasted in the purple dragons, so your being transferred to the foot."

"oh, um thank you? Will I still be fighting on the front line?"

"no, your ability seems to be better suit to lab expertise, don't you agree?"

"yes, thank you sir"

"now on to the second thing, last night you encountered some… creatures, Kappa is the only word I can think to describe them, what do you know about them?"

"not much, only that there seems to be four of them, each wearing a different colored headband which are blue, purple, orange and red. They also seem to know some kind of martial art, they are capable of speaking English and they seem to have some relation to my former partner April O'neil."

"Well consider this your first job under my employment, research these Kappa and figure out what they are because I have a feeling that they will only cause us trouble."

"well I'll need samples and photographs if I'm going to do research, sir"

"very well, Koyobashi, assemble Karai and some foot soldiers, your assignment is to collect whatever samples Stockman needs"

"Of course, master Shredder" She bowed to him "come on Stockman" she pulled him by the arm.

Later that day

"oh man, I forgot, I'm supposed to meet my friends for dinner today, they're probably dying to know what happened to me!" April exclaimed as she rushed to get ready and ran out the door.

Splinter noticing the commotion turned to the turtles. "my sons, with Baxter Stockman out and about I believe it would be best if you followed April and made sure she gets to her destination safely"

"Hai sensei" the four turtles replied as they retreated out the window.

They jumped from roof to roof watching to make sure April will be alright. "don't you think it's a bit rude to follow a friend without telling her, what if we break her trust?" Donnie said in a panic.

"don't worry lover boy, I don't think she'll mind especially if we save her from bad guys" Raphael stated.

"will you stop calling me lover boy, I don't have a crush on April!" Donnie declared angrily.

"you so do! Mikey back me up" Raphael insisted then looked to Michelangelo.

"yeah you totally do Donnie it's obvious, with the blushing and the trying to impress her, you totally have a crush!" Mikey explained cheerfully.

"Okay so maybe I have a small crush, it doesn't matter she would never date someone like me anyway" he stated sadly.

"you got that right" Raph snorted.

"That's mean Raph!" Mikey said as he shook his head.

"What? It's true!"

"yeah but you don't have to break his heart!"

"how would you tell him?"

"well first I'd grab his hand reassuringly and make eye contact" Mikey did just that while Donnie gave him a weird look contemplating moving away. "they I'd say something like, cheer up dude, April might never love you but there are plenty of fish in the sea, I'm sure at least one of them will be about to look passed your appearance"

"that sounds more like you're calling him ugly"

"That's it, you two are now officially my least favorite brothers" Donnie says with a wide smile on his face, gently shaking his head.

"guys!" Leo's voice suddenly broke through the conversation "April reached her destination safely, which you would know, if you took this mission seriously" he looked at them annoyed.

"Sorry Leo" Mikey and Donnie replied feeling a bit guilty while Raph simply replied with "whatever".

Meanwhile on a nearby roof top a young Japanese girl stood, eyes peering through binoculars. "it's the kappa alright, now remember troops, I have broken you up into four groups and have given you vials to collect different samples, whether it's saliva, blood, skin or shell samples I don't care put it in the vials, Stockman needs it. Group A you will be going after Red, hence why you've got the red mark vials. Group B Purple, Group C Orange and Group D you're with me, we're going after blue. Oh, and a reminder at this stage we do not kill. Now move out!"

They jumped across the buildings and stood in front of the turtles the girl smirked "hello Kappa" she unsheathed her katana.

"Is she talking about us?" Mikey said worried.

"No Mikey, she's talking about other giant turtles dat look like Yokai, of course she's talking about us!" Raph said frustrated.

"what do you want?" Leonardo asked in a commanding tone, stepping out in front of his brothers protectively.

"my friends and I are here for some samples, that only you can provide" her smirk never seems to fade.

"what kind of samples? For who?" Leo asked in a low growl.

"oh, you know skin and blood that kind of thing and as for who, I'm sure you've already met him"

"Well you're not gettin' nothin' lady"

"Oh, I believe I will, I wasn't asking your permission, my intention was always to fight you, just thought I'd be a good sport and let you know before hand, foot ninja Hajime."

The foot ran into the battle quickly separating into teams of four and singling out each turtle, the terrapins tried to stay together but were quickly separated.

Leonardo flung towards the girl with his swords drawn and she did the same to him. "who are you?!" he demanded to know. Blades flew and slashed their movements like a deadly tango. Despite Leos training he was not prepared for her fighting style, her moves more quick and graceful, and her strikes always seemed to be on precision. She managed to get a few lucky swipes on his arm and backed him into a corner.

"my name is Karai" she whispered into his ear before grabbing his arm which was bleeding quite heavily, the foot ninja helped to hold him still as she grabbed a vial and scrapped it across the wound collecting blood. Leo could only hope that his brothers were faring better.

They were not, Donatello was in a head lock there were simply to many. "okay next we need a sample of the shell, scrap of some of the back and front of his shell" the guy holding him stated.

"C-carapace a…and P-p-plastro-n" Donnie said as he struggled in-between gasps of air.

"what?" the guy asked confused letting up a little to let the turtle breath a bit easier, Donatello took this moment to escape the hold with a strong kick.

"the back of the shell is the carapace and the front is the plastron" Donnie smirked as he preceded in beating up the guy "only an idiot would know that" he said triumphantly.

Someone managed to get the drop on Michelangelo, he was laying on his plastron while a heavy foot ninja sat on his shell. Raphael tried to intervene but was kicked hard in the chest causing him to cough up blood, soon he was held down like his brothers. As the battle raged on the samples were eventually collected and the foot retreated.

Donatello helped Michelangelo up and Raphael joined them, they turned to Leonardo, the leader looking sadly at the city below from the roof top that they resided on. Mikey put his hand on Leos shoulder.

"Leo are you alright?" he asked worried but no answer.

"we should be going, it will be light soon" Donnie stated.

"I failed us" Leo whispered.

"what?" Donnie asked

"I failed us! It's because of my leadership that we failed, now who ever wanted those samples, have then and they'll be able to figure out whatever they want to know about us!"

"Leo, it was out of your control" Donnie says gently.

"No don't you understand! It should have been in my control! Failure is not a luxury we can afford. I should have known we were being watched, should have developed a strategy for fighting groups with you guys, I should have been a better leader."

"Leo- "Mikey stated but was cut off.

"let's just go…" Leo stated as he headed for Aprils.

"My sons, I am glad to see you back, I did not expect you to stay out so- "Splinters voice stopped upon noticing his son's injuries. "you are hurt, what happened?"

"they call themselves the foot" Leo stated wiping off the cut on his arm to reveal 'K' craved into it he cursed under his breath "karai"


	5. Enter Casey Jones

Splinter's POV.

We have moved back to the lair; my sons have gained new scars from their encounter with the foot a few nights ago. Since said encounter the oldest has been left feeling miserable, so I have given him the responsibility of training his brothers. every day he trains harder than the last, as he pushes his brothers and himself passed their limit until they are on the verge of passing out in fatigue. His failure has affected him deeply, while I am proud of him for taking his position with such determination, his fear of failing his brothers weighs heavily on his heart. I tried to confront him but I fear my advice falls on deaf ears, he must deal with his current situation on his own and defeat his own daemons.

Nobody's POV.

Splinter watched on silently as his sons practice their katas and sparring. "Donatello attack me" Leo ordered.

"but Leo I'm tired, we've been training all day" Donnie groaned, dark circles under his eyes.

"the enemy won't let you take a break, why should I?" he stated

"fine whatever!" he lunged out at him bō ready, he swung his staff but Leo dodged easily and knocked Donnie to the ground.

"that was sloppy Donatello"

"I told you I was tired"

"Michelangelo and Raphael, you will be sparring now." Leo commanded as he turned to what them.

"whatever, you're going down knucklehead!" Raph stated.

"don't be so sure Raph, I'm feeling lucky!" he said with a cheery grin.

"Hajime!" Leo shouted and the two flew off at each other, Raphael strikes quickly but his youngest brother is quicker dodging his attacks smoothly. Raph keeps charging trying to hit the freckled turtle but he keeps ducking and weaving out of the way.

"Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh)" Michelangelo chants as he avoids his brother's swings.

"shut up mike!" he growls in frustration as he charges forward but his brother flips over him and tackles him from behind, the two fell to the ground, Mikey quickly gets up but Raphael stays on the floor.

"yeah in your f-a-c-e, face, Raph!" Mikey did a little victory dance, that really got on the red turtles nerves.

"Yame, well done Michelangelo" Leo responded as he smiled but his smile faulted when he saw Raphael.

Raphael pov.

I wasn't thinking clearly, anger consumed my thoughts, everyone in the room became irrelevant. My mind was focused on only two things the annoyance and a nearby pipe that can silence it, 'take out the threat' danced around in my head.

"Raph what are you doing!" Leo's shout snapped me out of my thoughts, and the realization dawned on me, I was about a second away from hitting my baby brother in the back of the head with a pipe. I drop the pipe and it lands with a loud clank on the floor, the sound echoes through the now silent lair, my brothers and father look at me in shock.

"I-I…" I stuttered, finding it difficult to put words to what I'm feeling, I just almost killed my brother, even thinking it makes me feel like I'm the worst person in the world.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" I whispered before running out the lair I can hear a chorus of "Raph wait" but I don't care, I've failed them, I've hurt them, I have to leave.

Nobody's POV

"should we go after him?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"no, he needs some time alone, my son, he has some personal battles that he needs to fight alone." Splinter stated as he stared sadly at the lair entrance.

Raphael's POV

I ran, no real destination in mind, my body brought me to some roof above an alley, the fresh air was nice but my thoughts seemed to play that scene on repeat, the question of what if I did strike him, staring me down making my blood run cold and my body weigh like a ton.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by some commotion below, seems that some dude in a hockey mask was beating down Purple dragons with a hockey stick. This guy seemed like a good distraction, so I started to watch him, his technique was sloppy, no real rhythm to his movements but he swung hard, his fighting style reminiscent of my own, more concerned with dealing the most damage instead of dodging or thinking out a strategy.

The more I watched the more I realized that the situation was escalating, the mysterious man seemed to be preparing for a fatal blow, was he insane?! I throw a Sai down catching the guys attention, as I land in front of him.

"be careful, you almost killed that guy" I growl.

"This doesn't concern you, weird turtle man" he spat, he turns around but the thugs have already run away. "aw, great! Look what you've done they're gotten away!" he shouted angrily.

"I'm sure they've learned their lesson" especially if you almost killed one.

"you don't get it, if you don't kill the criminals all they do is come back" It was like listening to my inner thoughts coming out of his mouth.

"maybe, but who made you jury and executioner?" It felt weird to disagree, I probably sound like Don right now.

"what do you know freak!" he called me a freak?! How dare him, why I ought'a, no I can't resort to violence, that's why I'm in this situation in the first place.

"more then you obviously"

"you wanna dance tough guy? Let's dance" he lunged out at me, got a lucky hit too, it would defiantly bruise tomorrow but I quickly got him into a slight chokehold.

"look, guy I don't want to fight" my hold on the man weakened.

"ha, could'a fooled me" he retorted and I let him go, the two of us didn't let down our guard, stuck in a stalemate waiting for the other to attack.

"ha, you and I seem to have stubbornness in common, what's your name kid?" the man asked, I swear he could read my mind.

"Raphael, yours?"

"Raphael? What are you some kinda French painter or something? I'm Casey Jones" Casey held out a hand.

"Raphael was an Italian painter yer nutcase and at least I don't have a girl's name, Casey".

"so, what's yer deal Raph why did ya break up ma fight?" he asked as he sat down leaning his back on the building.

"I don't know, I've been taught my whole life not to kill and today I almost did, and I feel terrible about it so I guess I wanted to save you from the guilt?" I say sounding surprised at the words that were coming out of my mouth. I sit next to him.

"well thanks I guess" he sighs and stares out into the night sky. We sat there in silence for a while, how am I going to face my brothers, can I even go back to the lair? My thoughts were broken by Casey "hey ah, Raph… do you know how to treat a gun shot?" he asked as he turns his shoulder to me, blood seeping down his arm, I don't know how I missed that.

"you should really go to a hospital Casey, that looks bad"

"can't, do you know how expensive that is?"

"Yeah, but is it worth dying of blood loss over?"

"look, I just can't okay" I didn't know what to do with him, I can't just leave him here bleeding out, Donnie would be able to treat him but do I risk taking him to the lair?

"come on Casey, my brother is a doctor… well kind of" I guide him to a nearby manhole.

"ew, you live in a sewer?" he questions, I can tell he's starting to get dizzy as he leans on me.

"where else am I supposed to live genius, in case you haven't noticed I'm a giant talking turtle." I retort he simply nods, I slip my bandana over his eyes as a blindfold "nothing personal Case, just need to keep my home a secret"

"S'fine" he slurs, getting more light headed.

I burst into the lair, I think Casey might have passed out a tunnel or two ago. My brothers and father seemed to be waiting in anticipation for me.

"Raph!" my brothers shouted simultaneously.

"Raphael, who is this?" Splinter asked referring to unconscious man on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry to bring him here, sensei, but I just couldn't leave him, he's been shot and I was hoping Don could help."

"why didn't you drop him off at a hospital?" Leo asked in a demanding tone.

"he refused, if I left him he'd probably have died of blood loss, can you help him Don?" I asked my little brother sighed.

"sure, take him to my lab, I'll get the med-kit"

I laid him down on the cot in the lab before turning to Mike "hey Mikey, I'm really sorry about before, I-" Mikey cut me off with a hug I wasn't expecting.

"it's okay Raph, I'm not mad, just glad you're okay" he smiled "your bleeding too Raph!" he exclaimed, I was? I felt my head, I was on right where Casey hit me on head.

"who did that Raph? Was it the purple dragons? The foot?" Leo asked, he was such a mother hen.

"Relax fearless, Casey here, got a lucky shot at me"

"and you brought this man into our home?" Leo deadpanned

"we're cool now, don't worry 'bout it".

Nobody's POV

Casey woke up a half an hour later, staring at a much taller turtle. "woah, Raph you look different…"

"no Mr. Jones, I'm his brother, Donatello, Raphs over there." The turtle stated "now Mr. Jones how do you feel, are you dizzy? Experiencing any additional pain?"

"no, I'm fine, but can you not call me Mr. Jones, makes me feel old. Call me Casey"

"sure, now how did you get shot, Casey?" Donnie asked.

"I was fighting some purple dragons."

"why were you fighting them?"

"kind of personal, don't you think?"

"Sorry, just trying to piece the situation together."

"Mr. Jones, are you feeling well enough to walk?" Splinter asked.

"ah! How the hell did I miss the giant rat!" he screamed

"calm down, Mr. Jones I mean you no harm, I am Splinter and I'm the turtles father and teacher."

"your dad is a rat? How does that work? Can a rat and a turtle even, you know" he gave a very suggestive gesture with his hands. The turtles redden in embarrassment.

"adopted sons, Mr. Jones" Splinter responded flatly.

"oh, that makes more sense… wait none of this makes sense you're four giant talking turtles and a rat."

"perhaps an explanation is in order"

Later after the expiation

"So, it was a cool story and everything but why did you name them after painters?"

"I really like the renaissance period in art"

"makes sense, I guess"

"it is almost morning, Donatello could you take Casey Jones home?"

"of course, master Splinter" he as he bowed.

After the two left, Splinter turned to face the three remaining turtles "my sons, I need to speak with you." They all sat down. "Leonardo do you know why I let you take over your brothers training for a few days?"

"Because you were teaching me to be a better leader?"

"Yes, in a way, I was teaching you responsibility, putting you in charge of your brothers training in hopes that you would learn a very important lesson, during this time you over worked yourself and your brothers, a good leader knows his limits as well as those of his followers.

Let today be a reminder of what ignoring others needs can lead too and remember Leonardo, it is okay to make mistakes especially when your young, because making mistakes is how we learn. Leonardo, I also want to say that you are still a teenager, so don't let the responsibility of being leader always get in the way of fun, happiness makes a healthy mind. Your safety will always come first but health is important, overworking your self is bad for both your body and mind.

Michelangelo your lesson for today is to avoid gloating until you are sure the battle is won and to always be aware of your surroundings. Your enemies will always to gain the upper hand and you mustn't let them.

And Raphael, you must not let your anger consume you, a ninja must keep a level head, especially when sparring. Your anger can cause complications in battle like not being about to distinguish friend from foe. We will practice some calming techniques later. Lastly this is for all of you, please reframe from bring people into the lair, I fear that one day you will bring the wrong person into the lair, understand?"

"Hai sensei"

In the foot clan lab.

Baxter Stockman's POV

It's been a tough week, I've been working on this lab with my new colleagues, analyzing the samples from the _Testudines_ freaks. I can't make any sense of these samples, were these things recreated in a lab or something?

Rudolph Cobrato the Herpetologist I'm working with doesn't understand it either, these terrapins are like some sort of demonic crossbreed between human and turtle. After a week, we managed to isolate a mysterious chemical in their blood, something that is unlike any other chemical I've studied. After extracting the chemical and studying its properties, we can't figure out what it is, no parallel seems to exist almost like this chemical is alien.

My associates and I move on to animal testing, we bring in a rabbit for testing. The neuroscientist dr. Tyler Rockwell has nicknamed him Karl, so I'll be addressing him as such. After injecting Karl with the chemical not much happened with in the last 5 hours other than the brain scans showing he was in a descant amount of pain, comparable to that of a broken limb, his brain also seems to be expanding which is fascinating the chemical seems to cause pain and a slight increase of intelligence he also doesn't seem to move a lot, I will keep watching and record my findings.

 **Authors note**

 **Firstly, I'd like to thank Scrufftstarwarsfan for his review**

" **This has promise. A rewrite or two and this could be really good. The plot is ok but I think perhaps you should work on the dialogue, for instance, when Splinter is telling April of their backstory it feels really rushed and unnatural. The same when Shredder is recruiting Stockman. But like I said, if you finish it and then rewrite it and change what doesn't work and fill in the plotholes, this could be a really good story"**

 **I found it very helpful, go check him out he has some pretty good stories!**

 **Secondly, I have a guest review by someone called Colton Fox who wrote**

" **You should have a love interest for leatherhead and the turtles introduced later on in the story. You should also include a wolf mutant and alopex in this story."**

 **Thank you Colthon for the suggestions, I do plan having some romance later on in the story but don't expect it to play that big of a part. I do have an idea of a OC I could ship with leatherhead. As for a wolf mutant, I was planning on adding Rahzar and Dreadmon later down the line. While I'm not that big of a fan of Alopex I wouldn't mind including her, I feel like Alopex and Umeko/ninjara could be like a duo serving under the foot clan.**


	6. Too big and far too many teeth

Baxter Stockman POV.

It's been 10 hours since we injected 'Karl' with the strange chemical and in that time, he grew bigger and tried numerous times to stand on his hind legs like a bipedal, he seemed a lot more aware and intelligent but the chemical caused a lot of strain on his body, he seemed to have died from a heart failure, resuscitation was not possible. I suspect 'karl' died because we got the chemical out of the turtle's DNA and not the original chemical source, if we could get this mutating concoction we might be able to make soldiers stronger then people, imagine the power at our figure tips. But where would we find it? I see my colleague Dr. Tyler Rockwell reading the newspaper across the room, the headline drawing my attention.

Nobody's POV

April ran through the sewer, to the turtle's lair, today's newspaper in hand. She shouted "guys!" as she entered their little hideaway.

"April what's wrong?" Leo asked as he stopped his katas.

"this" she said pointing to the newspaper "sewer workers are claiming they saw a massive green monster in the sewer, I was worried about you guys when I heard"

"guys get in here!" Leo shouted and they all came into the living room.

"oh, hi April!" Donnie greeted.

"guys someone might have seen us look at this paper" Leo stated as he handed them the paper, after a brief pause everyone turned to Raphael.

"It wasn't me! Besides when was the last time any of us went to that tunnel?"

"Yeah, Raphs right and they described the creature with a long tail and tapetum lucidum, that doesn't sound like us"

"What's tapetum lucidum?" Mikey asked curiously

"eyes that reflect light, they help nocturnal animals see in the dark" he explained.

"if it wasn't us then who the hell was it?" Raph asked bitterly.

"I think it's best if we investigate" Leo responded.

They snuck around the tunnel something strange was going on, strange humans were lurking in the sewer, the turtles moved silently as to not get their attention. A loud roar was heard the humans took off into the direction the noise came from. "the one known as E-145 has been heard proceed to the location of which it was heard" one of them said.

"they talk weird" Mikey remarked and they followed the strange people.

When they got their they saw the strange humans fighting a large alligator. "woah that's a huge 'gator" Raphael exclaimed.

"wonder how it mutated and got here?" Donnie asked, the large alligator swung its massive fists nocking back the people, one got behind it and electrocuted it, it roared in pain.

"their hurting him, we've got to help!" Mikey shouted as he ran into battle, taking on the weird people.

"Mikey wait- damn it!" Leo cursed and ran after him.

They fought, the humans were flown across the room, the alligator seemed to take notice of the turtles, he was wary of them but it eased him to know that they were fighting the same people. Another human was attempting to attack him from behind but the orange turtle sent him flying into a wall.

"Mikey how can you be sure he's a good guy?" Donnie asked quietly when he found himself next to Michelangelo fighting of the people.

"Trust me Don, I can see it, I mean he's just like us. Isn't it great another mutant?"

"…Just don't get your hopes up."

After the battle was won the turtles kept their distance expect the small freckled one who was standing a lot closer.

"hey, are you alrigh-" the small turtle started but the large alligator cut him off by pushing him to the side, because the turtle failed to notice a human with a cattle prod was about to zap the turtle. The alligator pounced on the human and bit into his stomach and to the surprise of the turtles pulled out a pink squishy brain like thing.

"what the hell is that?!" the turtles exclaimed the alligator stared at them, still cautious of their presence.

"Utrom" the alligator simply said, teeth bared.

"what the hell is an utrom?!" Raphael shouted and he took a step forward, the alligator flinched at the loud noise, a third eyelid came down over his eyes and he charged forward. Leo pushed Raphael out of the way as the alligator roared, Michelangelo jumped on his back and climbed up him.

"Mikey get down!" Donnie yelled Mikey ignored him and scratched the alligators head gently.

"hey calm down, we don't want to hurt you, we're friends, I'm sorry my brothers scared you, it's okay, calming breaths" Mikey quietly chanted as he tried to hang on to the bucking alligator, it worked and the alligator stopped and sat down.

"Mikey how-!" Donnie started but was cut off by an ferocious growl from the large reptile and a 'shh' from his little brother. "Sorry Mikey, how did you do that?"

"he acts the same way as a cat when it's frightened, you guys scared him with being too loud and he felt threatened" Mikey explained and jumped off the alligators back and stood next to him.

"he felt threaten? Mikey, he could have killed you!" Raph snapped.

"also, he's a 11 foot alligator, a cat isn't a very good, comparison" Donnie interrupted.

"yeah Mikey that was very dangerous, he could have seriously hurt you" Leo stated.

"but he didn't!" Mikey complained.

"t-thank you" the voice was quiet.

"huh?" Mikey asked.

"thank you, for helping me, sometimes I just lose control…"

"oh! Relax dude don't sweat it, I'm happy to help"

"who are you if I may ask?"

"I'm Michelangelo or Mikey, these are my brothers Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello. What's your name?"

"I do not have one"

"well that won't do! You're in luck I'm awesome at naming stuff." He looks over the alligator lifts up one of his massive claws but puts it back down, he pulls his shout down and rubs his head "how about Leatherhead?"

"I like it thank you, Michelangelo"

"no problem, it's what I do!"

"may I ask how you mutated if you have never come into contact with the Utroms?"

"Do the Utroms have something to do with your mutation?" Donnie asked.

"yes, they are the cause of it, they exposed me to a chemical that changed my body"

"well we fell into a strange green ooze when we were normal turtles and it mutated us"

"strange? Anything else you can tell me about this… ooze?"

"it was in a canister marked TCRI if that helps?"

"something must of happened and an Utrom lost a canister"

"you mean these utroms are the reason we mutated?"

"yes, we must move though, they will be back and this time not just for me."

"Let's go to the lair" Mikey said cheerily

"Mikey are you insane, we can't bring him to the lair?!" Donnie exclaimed, Leatherhead spaced out again and claw pushed the purple turtle into the wall, Leo and Raph drew their weapons.

"Leatherhead stop!" Mikey shouted and moved to try and get the large hand off Donnie, he stared the large reptile in the eyes and put a hand on his shout, he ignored the deep growls and said softly "calm down, Leatherhead please…" the large reptile blinked and his eyes grew wide in realization.

"I am so sorry, Michelangelo" he stated sadly, releasing Donatello from his hold and shock his head before running off.

"Leatherhead, wait!"

"No Mikey, let him go, he's not worth it, for all we could know, he's the enemy, perhaps we should of let him be taken by the Utroms" Leo stated looking over Donnie's injuries "you alright Don?"

"yeah, I'm fine, he just knocked the wind out of me." He while Raph helped him stand up.

"hey where did Mikey go?" Donnie suddenly asked

"the idiot probably went after Leatherhead" Raph growled.

"I swear he's going to get himself killed, Don are you alright to walk?"

"yeah I should be…"

Further down the tunnels

"stupid brothers, why can't they see that he doesn't mean it, he's just scared! Raph loses control sometimes what makes Leatherhead so different? He's a giant, green, reptile mutant just like us, and he means well, poor guy probably never had a friend in his life, growing up we didn't have anyone but our family and he didn't even have that! Why don't the guys get it?" Mikey sighed after finishing his little ramble to himself.

Mikey heard the uneven breathing from around the corner, he turned and saw the large retile staring into his hands angrily growling at them "curse you Utroms, for what you've done to me… I may be free but I still feel trapped…"

"Leatherhead…" Mikey said quietly gently putting his hand on leatherheads shoulder.

"Michelangelo, you shouldn't be here, I don't want to hurt you… I'm so sick of hurting people" he sighed sadly.

"I know you won't hurt me, Leatherhead"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I trust you, my father once said 'a little trust goes a long way' so I trust that you don't want to hurt me, so you won't"

"I didn't want to hurt your brother but I did…"

"hey, cheer up, everyone's taken a swing at Donnie, it's like he's prone to injury, just a few days ago April accidently stepped on his toes and swung a door into his face" Mikey chuckled at the memory.

"your brothers looked pretty mad at me"

"there mad at me too, but they'll come around, they did for Casey."

"I do not understand you Michelangelo, why would you want to be around a monster like me?"

"Sometimes us 'monsters' have to stick together, being a mutant is a lonely life, so you've got to take all the friends you can get"

"you consider me a friend?"

"well your you saved me from getting zapped by the Utrom back there, that makes you a friend in my book" he smiled and Leatherhead returned it best he could.

"Aww how sweet the freak found a friend" proclaimed a voice, A giant robot MOUSER emerging from the shadows.

"Blazer Sicklemen"

"oh come on that's not even close! It's Baxter Stockman!" the giant Mouser roared "now where is it!" Taking a step forward, Leatherhead and Michelangelo got into a attack stance.

"where's what creep?" Mike asked.

"The chemical that mutated you"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't lie to me turtle I've seen your DNA I've isolated the chemical, now where is it?!"

"Look dude, I don't care for all the science jumbo, the ooze that mutated us, was used up 15 years ago" He leaped for forward to attack the large Mouser but it flung it's head sending the turtle backwards, Leatherhead followed suit but ended up with the same faith.

"Fine if you won't tell me then maybe your alligator friend will!"

"The chemical you seek, I can't let you have, for this mutagen is dangerous in the wrong hands, hands like yours." Leatherhead stated picking himself off the ground, Michelangelo in a protective stance next to him.

"Fine don't tell me, I'll have more fun ending you anyway, say good bye turtle!" just as the head of the MOUSER was coming down LH pushed Michelangelo and himself out of the way.

"Thanks LH, I'm still a little dizzy, I think I hit my head on the wall… but I've got an idea, I need you to throw me on top of the giant robots head, I've got a plan."

"I do not think that is a good idea, my friend, I do not what to accidently harm you" the robot was drawing nearer raising its head ready to crush the two in its jaws.

"Trust me" he smiled, the alligator scooped up the turtle in his hands and threw him, the small turtle landed with a slight slip but managed to hold on.

"Get of my MOUSER's head, you blasted terrapin!"

"Ha, I don't think so, I might not know how to fix technology but I sure as hell know how to break it!" he began ripping into the head cutting wires with his kusarigama. The robot sizzled out of life it's heavy head pulling it forward landing on unfortunately placed alligator.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey called in alarm trying to force the jaws open.

"Michelangelo!" the alligator called from inside.

"Don't worry I'll get you out!" the freckled turtle tried everything in his power to open the jaws but it was to no avail. "I'm not strong enough to open it on my own, I'll go get my brothers, just hold on for a sec, LH" he ran as fast as he could, looking for his brothers.

Leonardo's POV

Why does Mikey always run off like this, call me crazy but there's something about this 'leatherhead' I don't trust. Maybe it's the size, maybe it's how I was raised or maybe it's because were dealing with something I have no experience with, I mean aliens? Seriously?

As we walk through the tunnels, I admit that I'm worried about Mikey, I know he's more than capable of looking after himself but that alligator could kill him with a flick of his wrist, I just hope we find him soon and alive.

My brothers and I hear a clutter of noises echo through the tunnels it's impossible to figure out where their coming from, my brothers look at me, they want to know which why to go, if I make the wrong decision, we might not make it in time. I follow my gut and pray.

The noises soon stop, we worriedly glance at each other, I'm sure he's alright but it's so easy for a mind to wonder.

Mikey comes running into sight, I'm so glad he's alright… wait no he's not, he looks like he was in a fight, he's about to say something but I cut him off. "Mikey, I told you that alligator was dangerous" I grab his arm and point to the large bruising on it.

He looks at me in shock and hurt "You're so quick to judge Leo, Leatherhead didn't do this to me, in fact he saved me, and now he needs saving and I can't do it alone, I'm not strong enough."

Leatherhead saved him? From what? I'll ask later this sounds serious. "where is he?"

"trapped in a giant mouser head, up ahead, I'll explain on the way."

Nobody's POV

When they arrive

"LH my brothers and I are here, were going to get you out."

"Thank you, my friend"

"wow, this thing is really stuck, we might have to flip it…" Donatello suggested, the metaphorical gears turning in his head, followed by a metaphorical light bulb glowing above his head.

"here it comes." Raph stated dryly waiting for the idea he knew was coming.

"instead of trying to pry the jaws open, like we've been doing we could all push it onto its side, I know the jaws are buried kind of deep but with a combine effort we should be able to push it over."

"Excellent thinking Donnie!" Mikey said happily, "LH you need to push the opposite side were on" they all started pushing, after a lot of effort and pushing it started to budge eventually forcing the contraption over freeing the large alligator.

"thank you, my friends" he smiled in gratitude.

"now come on let's go to the lair, before more bad guys show up." Mikey stated with a yawn, he walked a couple of steps with his brothers before noticing that Leatherhead wasn't following. "LH you coming?"

"I don't believe I am allowed…"

"uh? Of course, you can, right guys?" he looked to them, they were all looking to Leo.

"Mikey…" Leo started, still not fully trusting the large alligator but the look his brother made him feel bad "Sure he can come" he said quietly in defeat.

The turtles and leatherhead make it to the lair, a large rat awaiting them. "welcome home my sons, who's this?"

"Sensai this is Leatherhead"

"I see… Leo may I speak to you, in private"

"Hai sensei" Leo responded and followed master splinter into another room.

"explain" Master Splinter said simply when they were alone.

"well apparently, he mutated by the same ooze as we did and it has something to do with a alien race known as the utroms, I don't really understand it, but I don't trust him, he has a habit of losing control, and he hurt Donnie, but Mikey insisted that he is a good guy and can't help it."

"was Donnie hurt badly?" he said concerned.

"no sensai"

"was anyone else hurt?"

"Mikey is but not by leatherhead, but I'm still worried, next time he snaps he could kill anyone one of us, and Mikey is just too trusting I'm worried about him."

"My son sometimes your greatest enemy is a lack of compassion, your brother may not always make the right decisions but he is a good judge of heart, while I do worry about the damage our surprise guest could do, I trust Michelangelo's judgement."

"So does that mean we shouldn't worry about him?"

"no, you will have to keep an eye on him, I'm compassionate but not an idiot"

"Welcome to our home, Leatherhead" the large rat greeted.

"thank you, er" Leatherhead started

"Splinter, my name is Splinter" the rat greeted

"thank you Splinter"

"Leatherhead I wish to know more about these Utroms"

"of course, what would you like to know?"

"Perhaps let us start with what they are?"

"Well the Utroms are some squishy pink aliens that are from a place called 'Dimension X' they look similar to brains and reside where the stomachs would go on humans, they use robotic human shaped suits to move around."

"what relation do you have for them?"

"well they found me as a normal alligator in the sewer when I was young, they took me in and subjected me to experiments…" he shuttered at recollection "they mutated me with this ooze which they call mutagen, they were testing its effects on earths animals. I escaped eventually but they are after me, there planning on using the mutagen to transform this world, into another Dimension X but the mutagen they have now is only a prototype, it doesn't work the way they want it to. If we can get their supply then maybe we can stop it"

"where are the Utrom?"

"A building labeled TCRI"

"I see, that will be all for tonight, it is getting late and teenagers need their sleep" Splinter stated "Leonardo will you prepare a bed for Leatherhead in the living room?"

"hai sensai"

-Later-

"thank you for this Leonardo" Leatherhead expressed his gratitude with a big toothy grin that was slightly terrifying.

Leo sighed and looked at the large reptile maybe Michelangelo was, maybe he is a friend. Maybe being raised in such an isolated environment has made him so untrusting but it's hard when I'll you've been told is that everyone's out to get you, perhaps compassion is a lesson he should learn, and how to trust those he doesn't know very much about. When he met April and Casey, he was really on edge waiting for the humans to turn into scary ones, that played his and his brothers nightmares as children. Maybe he is too quick to judge.

"look Leatherhead, I sorry for how I've acted around you, I'm just scared that Mikey would get hurt"

"I understand Leonardo…" he gives a sad smile "I do not want to hurt him either, he is the first real friend I've had…" he looks down at his hands "I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep control, so that I'll never hurt anyone again."

Leo smiled slightly, it was reassuring, his brother always had a way with people "thanks leatherhead, goodnight".


	7. TCRI

Leatherhead, half sleeps, his body not used to blissful slumber. he sleeps with one eye open and his body ready for a flight or fight response at the first sign of something wrong. Footsteps… Leatherhead hears them echoing through the tunnel, he arches his body and faces the entrance to the lair and waits.

She enters ignorant of the large reptile perhaps due to the lair being dark unfortunately for her he can see her, he slides forward ready to lunge, lunge at the Utrom.

The women is saying something but the alligator simply ignores her, her words stop when she flashes a flashlight over the crocodilian, his eyes glow red, she steps back frightened, the smell of fear engulfs his senses, instinct takes over and he lunges at the girl as she screams running away.

Leatherhead would have followed in suit if not for several forces holding him back he hears the familiar voices call out his newly dubbed name and his friend breaking him out of his trance like state.

"Leatherhead, calm down, please she's a friend" the small turtle repeats gently holding down his snout and looking him in the eyes, meeting his gaze the turtle lets go of him and the large alligator looks up at the scene in front of him, the woman is sitting on the floor scared out of her mind while the other turtles and rat surround her, the small freckled turtle simply watches from where he stands with a sad expression.

"I'm so sorry" the large whispered horrified at the sight before him. Mikey shot him a sad understanding glance but no one else acknowledged him.

"April are you alright?" Donatello askes, concern very evident in his voice. April is still shaken up by what has happened but she seems to be trying to calm down, Splinter is going through breathing exercises with her.

"I knew this would happen if we let this 'ova grown lizard stay here!" Raph yelled as he pointed to the giant with his sai in hand. Mikey moved in front of his brother much to his annoyance of the red brother "Mike move out of the way!"

"Raph, he didn't mean it he-"

"Shut up Mikey, this is all your fault!" he thundered

"Raphael that's enough" Leo started only to be cut off by Mikey.

"No, he's right, this is my fault" He stated sadly, gripping leatherheads hand "come on LH lets go, were not welcome here"

"Michelangelo wait" Splinter called to his son.

"Sorry Sensai, I'm going to help Leatherhead whether you guys are with me or not" And with that he left.

Splinter turned to his sons and April "I apologize miss O'Neil; our guest wasn't in a good state of mind"

"It's alright, I don't know what's just happened but think I'm alright now, just scared the bejeebers out of me"

"S-should we go after Mikey?" Leonardo asked. "I don't think it's safe to leave him alone with Leatherhead"

"Yes, I believe you should my sons but be careful, I shall stay here with April"

Leatherhead POV

"Michelangelo, I'm so sorry about what happened with your family" I whisper, my mind just can't understand what has happened why the small orange turtle would do such a thing for me, walk out on a loving family for me.

"Hey, don't sweat it LH, anything for a friend" This was an act of friendship? Is this what friends do?

"Michelangelo was it worth it?" This causes the small turtle to stop dead in his tracks this is the first time I've seen him really stop and think. A grin spreads across his face.

"Of course, LH, despite my charming good looks I don't have many friends, it has always just been my brothers, dad and I. But you, you've never had anyone have you? I can't leave you with no one that doesn't seem right" he smiles at me as a think over his words.

"what are you going to do?"

" **We** , are going to…" He stops again, he truly doesn't know.

The two walk silently down the sewer tunnels quietly thinking on their situation when the other turtles voices echoed through the tunnels calling out their lost brothers name. they keep moving but the three other turtles find them.

"Mikey!" they call out to him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Mikey snapped, slapping way Leo's hand

"Mikey, your being childish" Leo stated.

"Of course, I am, because I'm Michelangelo and I'm always childish and a goofball and am never right about anything!" he ranted on to himself more than them.

"Mikey…" Donnie whispered in disbelief.

"Mikey I'm sor-"Leo started but was interrupted by April running through the tunnel.

"Guys, guys! Splinters gone!" April panicked

"Gone where?" Raph demanded

"He's gone, the utom things invaded the lair." She replied before shamelessly looking at the ground "There was nothing I could do"

"It's okay April we understand" Donnie stated sadly his master was gone he could barely believe it.

"Splinters gone! What? how?" Raph muttered to himself and punched the tunnel wall

"We must go to the TCRI building" Leatherhead stated quietly as everyone silently panicked. "You must save Splinter"

The turtles looked at each other "Lead the way, Leatherhead" Leo nodded to him and they retreated to the lair to plan for the rescue.

The turtles moved silently just as their missing master had taught them, there guide wasn't so silent but his speed more than made up for it.

"Just around this corner" Leatherhead said all five of them running towards the building in question, April sat on a nearby roof as look out.

Once they were in front of the large building marked TCRI the large alligator stopped dead in his tracks, his body shock and his ears showed terror. "t-this is it" he breathed out sharply, he didn't want to go back but he must.

"alright guys, we go in get Splinter and get out, got it?" Leo asked and they nodded.

They snuck in from the roof, careful not to slip, guards littered the hallway carrying sci-fi guns, the turtles wouldn't be able to enter undetected. Donnie rolled a coin as a distraction.

The coin rolls on the floor the small noise it makes is enough to get the guards attention "anomaly detected" one stated "be on high alert." He moved towards the coin and a shuriken threw through the air into the stomach of the Utrom exoskeleton, the suit dropped with a hard thump and several other Utrom came to investigate.

During the commotion the turtles and alligator snuck through, Leatherhead leading them to another room.

It was dark, no one else was in the room but a faint shadow towards the back, the smell was a oblivious indicator of a laboratory, the scent of the chemicals being almost intoxicating. They got to the end of the room and to their horror the shadow was none other than their sensei suspended in a strange liquid.

"D-donnie, you can get him out, right?" Mikey asked, Donnie looked nervously at the tank but nodded.

While they worked to free their master Leatherhead found the source of his woes, Mutagen. "Save your father my friends, I'll destroy the mutagen"

He pulls cords and slashes wires, causing a siren to go off "INTRUDER ALERT" the alarm screeched.

"Donnie you've got to hurry" Leo asserted

"I'm going as fast as I can!" he retorted, looking over the buttons again.

"it's this one" Mikey said trying to push a button but Donnie slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch it!, you don't know what it could do." Utroms flooded into the room and three of the turtles turned to fight.

Weapons flew, shots were fired and havoc as far as can be seen, Donnie stood over the console while his brothers fought, sweat beading down his face, finger hovering over the buttons

"Can ya hurry it up Donnie" Raph shouted

Donnie closed his eyes and pressed the button Mikey picked earlier "it's a good of a guess then any" he whispered.

The capsule fluid drained and the rat master dropped on the floor and the glass opened. Donnie lifted his sensei and helped him to his feet hobbling behind his brothers with sensei limping beside him with his arm over his shoulder.

"Thank you for the assistance my sons, but we must get out of here" his voice was weak and hoarse but the turtles were just glad to hear it again.

Leatherhead ran into the Utrom horde "Run!" he shouted to them and they did making it to the entrance of the building once more.

"You guys take Sensei back, I'll go get Leatherhead" Mikey stated but was stopped by a strong grip on his shoulder.

"No Mikey-"

"Really Leo he helped us save Splinter and- "

"No Mikey, it's too dangerous, you stay here and help get Splinter home, I'll go get Leatherhead"

"Okay Leo" Mikey nodded in understanding before turning back to Splinter. "come on sensei"

Leatherhead lay there in pain, he will surely be made a prisoner once again, back to the life of torture he only just escaped from but through his fuzzy vison he made out green movement and Utrom seemed to no longer be making noise.

"Come on Leatherhead, I'm not leaving you here" came the voice of the blue turtle as he lifted the alligator's giant hand. Leatherhead forced himself up and let himself be guided by the turtle.

Once everyone was outside and reunited, they congratulated each other on a mission well done before noticing that the building was exploding, they looked on in horror as debris flew everywhere.

"How did that happen?" Donnie asked confused.

"It doesn't matter, we are safe now" Splinter stated simply.

"We may not be…" Leatherhead shuttered looking up at the sky where canisters full of mutagen were soaring through the sky and scattering across New York.


	8. Dr Rockwell goes ape

Few noticed the green canisters fall from the sky, some thought it was merely their eye's playing tricks, after all it was very late. But a few people took notice one of which was the dreaded Karai, she examined the cylinder in interest before retreating to the foot lair.

"Falco" she called as she pushed open the lab door causing the scientists to jump in surprise.

"Oh it's you ka-karai" Dr. Falco stuttered nervously.

"during my rounds I have stumbled across this this strange glowing canister, could you tell me what it contains?" She requested tossing him the canister, the man stared at it in disbelief.

"Is this?-" he looked it up and down "I think this is!" he beamed

"What in blazes are you going on about Falco?" she asked annoyed.

"This might just be the chemical we were looking for, the mutagen!" he turned to his lab equipment

"Mutagen hmm" she hummed "show me what it can do" she ordered.

"But we don't have any animals to test it on"

"Then preform human testing, your drying my patience" she snapped gripping her katana, he gulped.

"R-right away Karai" he poured some of the mutagen into a coffee cup "Dr. Rockwell I've made you some tea" he called out to the other resident at the far end of the lab, as he slowly made his way to him.

"Oh, thank you Dr. Falco, it's like you've read my mind" he chuckled before taking the tea. Dr. Falco took a step back and Karai grabbed her katana in anticipation.

Dr. Rockwell took a sip before dropping the cup, like something in his mind snapped he looked down at his hands, they grew larger and his arms started to get hairier, he screamed as his body when under a metamorphosis, soon everything stopped he looked down at his hands in horror.

"What did you do to me?" he shouted at them.

"We tested out the effects of the mutagen, you should be honored you're the first" Karai stated

"Honored?! You made me a freak, how can I go home like this, you vile women!" he slashed out jumping to his feet.

"Do not talk to me that way Rockwell, I will cut out your tongue" she threatened

"I don't care anymore you heathen, you and the dang foot have ruined my life since you got here, if I'm dying I'm doing it on my own accord" he grunted before jumping out of the window.

"Dr. Rockwell!" Dr. Falco ran towards him but was stopped but Karai

"My soldiers will get him, what's important is that we know the mutagen works, get back to work Falco, my father will no doubt be impressed"

The turtles had no choice but to retreat back into the sewer, they couldn't afford to be out during the day they just prayed that the mutagen didn't end up with the wrong hands.

The turtles climbed down into the sewers and rested against the wall of the tunnels.

"I thank you all, for coming to my aid, my children, but I'm afraid our home has once more been compromised, we will need to find another lair, so we should prepare to scout the tunnels once more" Splinter explained "And Leatherhead I would like to thank you as well, for saving my sons and I, would you like to accompany us on our hunt for a new home?"

"T-thank you Master Splinter" the large alligator replied "I-I'd be honored, especially after all the … trouble I've caused" he said nervously

"Trouble?" Splinter chuckled "I'll admit I was quite wary of you at the start but you're not as much trouble as you'd think, I've lived with four sons for 15 years, you get used to trouble" the rat smiled.

"I would offer you my house for the day but I'm afraid it's not big enough for you all" April sadly stated "I hope you can find somewhere you can go"

"Thank you, April," Splinter replied.

"Hey, I know how about near the Aquifer?" Donatello asked.

"Oh yeah! That's perfect!" Michelangelo said in excitement "what's that again?"

"An underground body of water, Mikey" Donnie stated dryly

Elsewhere

The large ape laid on the ground pitifully, the fall failed to kill him, and no doubt would the foot be coming for him, he will go from the experimenter to the experiment if he doesn't move. Part of Tyler wanted to just curl up and die but he just couldn't one thing was keeping him going.

He lifted himself up and limped away, it was dawn he had to get somewhere hidden, no one could see him this way, stealth wasn't his strong suit but he tried his best, with the sun slowly rising he settled for a public bathroom, locking himself in a stall.

He'd have to wait here until nightfall, the countless hours he'd spend in this disgusting public restroom will give him time to think and the only thing he could think about was how he got here.

It all started when he was younger, he was fresh out of university a young mind ready to take the scientific community by storm but while his school might have given him the credentials he was having a hard time finding work and he was in debt from university, he would have lost his apartment if not for the mysterious group offering him a job. He ran into them by accident he performed an emergency surgery on someone, and later helped to deliver the daughter of Shredder, he was welcomed into the foot, they paid the bills and he stayed blissfully ignorant of that they were doing, if he spoke up he'd be killed.

They gave him security and freedom and he took it without a second glance and now he was this… this freak of a thing, a monster who now has nothing. He'd never get to see his wife or child again never be able to do all the things he'd enjoyed. He lowered his hands into his knees in defeat and waited for the night to come.

Back in the sewer

The large rat looked around the hide away his children had lead him to, it was dark, but that wasn't anything new, the underground lake was the most interesting part, the water was cold as he dashed his hand through the water. "My sons how did you find such a place?"

"Remember when we went looking for a new water source when we were younger?" Donnie started

"Yes?" Splinter replied

"Well we found this, the water unfortunately isn't safe to drink though, I'll need to work on destroying the toxins in it"

"Is that why you boys came home sick that day?" Splinter asked confused

"Y-yeah, I didn't finish diagnosing the water before the others jumped in" Donatello said ashamed.

"It's not your fault that your brothers are rash" Splinter chuckled before turning back to the water "This will be a perfect place to make a new lair, now we must rest, you boys will have to travel to the surface tonight and try to recover the mutagen before it falls into the wrong hands."

That night

Dr. Rockwell awoke, he fell asleep on the toilet stall floor, which if he wasn't currently a mutated ape would have been embarrassing, he checked his phone, he turned it off long ago, he could bring himself to check the messages his wife has sent him, it was night and quite late at that, he cautiously left the bathrooms, the streets were empty, now was the time to make his move to find somewhere more permeant, he couldn't stay in a bathroom for the rest of his life.

He moved silently around the streets avoiding the street lights that no longer provided him with the comfort of giving him sight in the darkness they were now obstacles.

He was at a particularly empty street, uncharacteristic of how busy Manhattan was, Tyler jumped at the sound of metal scrapping across the road he turned his attention to the source something was removing the man cover from within the sewer, the ape ducked into the alley.

When he saw the first turtle poke it's head out and declare the cost clear, he felt a surge of anger, he remembered hearing about these things, he and the other scientists have studied their samples and Stockmen had a deep hatred for them. And though it might seem unjust Rockwell couldn't help but feel a similar hatred if not for their discovery he wouldn't be the freak he is now.

He wasn't thinking as he flew out of his finding place and fist locked onto one of the turtles, he got a hit, striking him in the face, the turtle turned his head in a wicked grin back at him a bit of blood drippling down his cheek, he wiped it away and the other turtles circled around Rockwell in a defense stance.

"Raph you okay?" the blue one asked

"Yeah, bastard got a lucky hit, now why'd you do that punk?" the red one asked in annoyance

"And more importantly how'd you get mutated?" purple added

The ape took a step back and got into his own defense position, he had no idea how to fight but after being with ninjas all these years he's picked up a few things. "You're kidding, right? You bastards are the reason I'm like this, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been Karai's Guinea pig" he launched himself attacking the red turtle, his fist flying messily at him, said turtle dodges with ease.

"It's because of you, I'm homeless, I can't see my wife or child again and that I look like this, you've ruined my life" his punches slowed as his tears started to fall the turtle grabbed his hands, the ape tried to wrestle out of his grip but to no avail.

"Look, I don't know who ya are but we have nothing to do with what happened to you" Raph states "ya should be punching this Karai chick"

"Oh, believe me I would if I wasn't at risk of being attacked by the whole of the foot! Now unhand me you freak" the ape kicked

"Oh man that sucks, we don't want to hurt you, we want to help" Mikey said stepping forward "we could take you somewhere where humans won't see you"

"Why should I believe you, you freaks ruined my life!"

"Trust us, we don't get anything out of you being seen by either the foot or humans" Donatello added

"How do we know this guy isn't with the foot?" Raph asked "We know nothing about him and the first thing he did was punch me in the face"

"Casey literally did the same thing" Donnie asked confused.

"Fair enough" Raph said with a shrug "What do you say fearless?"

"Well we can't exactly leave him here, if what he says is true" Leo says moving towards the manhole "we will take to back to the lair, but first have you seen any canisters like this?" he asked showing him a canister they had found earlier.

"I know that the foot has one but I haven't seen any others, it's that foul stuff that has made me this"

"Damn if the foot has some we might be in trouble guys" Donnie states

"Oh you Kappa certainly are" a femalely voice mocked from the rooftops, the voice was familiar.

"Karai" Leo said darkly turning towards her, the other turtle circling the ape in a protective barrier.

"We're here for Rockwell, why don't you move aside and let my soldiers take him, and then we can have ourselves a little spar" She said smugly

"We will not give him up, especially to the likes of you" Leo stated coldly, running towards her.

"Who's Rockwell?" Mikey whisper

"The monkey, obviously" Raph deadpanned

"Ape" Donnie and Rockwell corrected simultaneously

"Freaky" Mikey remarked

The fight began, ninja verse ninja.

Punches and kicks flew every hit meeting a well preformed punch or dodge, neither side was an amateur, since their last meeting Leo has trained tirelessly, this woman will not get the better of him, but that was easier said than done, her movements were quick she was defiantly lighter then Leo, so she had a speed advantage.

It all happened so fast, he got a hit in, her face didn't change however in fact it had a cheap thrill to it "My, my, Kappa you've been practicing, this might not be as boring as I thought" she laughed and kicked the turtle.

Leos brothers were holding their own knocking out the soldiers coming at them, working in unison.

Karai and Leo's swords clashed neither yielding in their brief stalemate "Hmm, I like your spirit Kappa, tell me your name" she demanded

"Leonardo if you must know" he said coldly

"You've got potential, Leonardo it'd be a shame to let that go to waste, the foot could use some of that spirit" they slashed Katana at one another again their movements never harming the other.

"Over my dead body, I'd never join scum like you" he pushed her away and she backflipped

"What a shame, oh well beating you will be more fun anyway" she smirked but something on her belt gave off a faint buzzing noise, she didn't look at it instead called out to her soldiers "Foot vanish!" she turned to Leo "Until next time Leonardo" and she throw a smoke bomb at her feet and vanished.

Leo looked at the place she once was and saw something that could his eye, a note ' _meet me at the docks tomorrow night'_ Leo tucked the note into his belt and turned to his brothers "Lets go, we need to get Rockwell to the lair or we'll be ambushed again"

They moved into the sewer to their new little hide out to where the rat and alligator were currently residing.

"My sons what are you doing back so soon?" their sensai asked

"We found another mutant!" Mikey said excitedly

"Oh another?" Splinter asked "Hello, I'm splinter" he greeted with a bow.

"Dr. Tyler Rockwell" the ape said, "now could some please explain what you people are and how you came to be this way I'm so confused"

"I will tell you how we came to be this way, but first things first, my sons you should be above ground looking for those canisters while it's still night out"

"Hai Sensai!" they replied before leaving the lair.


End file.
